Semper Fi
by TorresBenson.Lover
Summary: Elliot left 3 years ago, leaving Olivia alone. What happens when he decides to come back because of Lewis, what happens when he finds out that Olivia has a daughter Sarah that is 3 years old. I suck at summaries but the story is good! Rated T for now but things will get hotter! Please review and let me know if I should continue or not!
1. without a goodbye

**Olivia's POV**

Olivia was feeling lonely, she was feeling like a piece of shit that no one likes and that everyone hates.

She was alone in an empty house, seating on an empty couch with an empty heart.

Almost 4 years had passed since he left, he left her without a word, without even a simple word like 'Goodbye', he just left her, he just left who had been his partner for 12 years, he left and now her heart was empty.

_He left without a goodbye, I thought that we were friends! I hate that bastard!_

Now she was over Elliot, she doesn't cry for him anymore, right now her battle was other, she was trying to forget Lewis. She was trying to forget that monster that had kidnaped her 2 months ago, he hurt her so much, he hurt her in a way that she thought that was impossible to happened to her, Olivia Benson was a though women but in this moment she was very sensitive and sad.

She was lost in her thoughts when her phone starts to ring and made her come to the reality.

When she saw the name of the contact she froze… Elliot Stabler!

_Oh god should I answer? Should I just ignore?_

She couldn't decide in time and the call went to the voicemail.

_OH SHIT!_

Elliot had ignored all her calls in the past 4 years, and now he was calling her and she didn't answered because she had frozen, she was really pissed, she had lost her opportunity to talk with the person she misses most in her life.

When she looks to the phone she saw that he had left a voicemail message.

"Hi Liv, I know that you are with your phone with you and that you just didn't want to answered, but that's fine because I didn't answered to any of your calls in the past 4 years. You should be thinking why am I calling you, I'm calling you because Fin told me today what happened 2 months ago, I know you too good to know that something more happened, something that he probably said or done to you that you didn't told to anyone, you can trust me, I'm still the same El! I had a lot going on my mind but now I'm back to life again, now I'm the usual Elliot, I may not have a wife or kids around me but that is fine to me because I know that my kids love me, and Kathy and I divorced, what is really making me very sad is that I don't know if I can have your love like I was used to have when we were best friends and partners, I really want that back, I really want you back I really want to give you all my love back! I'm sorry that I was not with you in such a difficult moment like this. I really miss you! You are my best friend and my partner for life, and do not think I've forgotten you, because that would be impossible, you are too good to be forget, you're always on my mind. Call me back when you're ready… Semper Fi!"

Now Olivia was crying even harder,

"Why am I crying because of that son of a bitch?" she asked herself.

Because that son of a bitch is the man of your dreams the man that you love with all your heart, the man that you are always thinking about even when you think that he is part of your pass and that you had forget him he comes to your mind again, over and over again, Olivia Benson you love that men!

**Elliot's POV**

Elliot had finished is divorce papers 2 months ago, now he was free, now he was finally all by himself, now he finally could be with the women he love, Olivia Benson.

He was really attempted to call her but he was too afraid that she was just going to ignore is desire to hear her sweet and calm soft voice, so he decided to call Fin first to know how her life had been going in the past 4 years, to know if she stills thinks or talks about him.

"Hi man!" Fin says.

"Hi, how is everyone doing?" Elliot asked but when he said "everyone" he was talking about Olivia.

"You mean Olivia? Now she is okay…"

"Now? That means that she wasn't okay? Oh my god what happened? What have I done? Is she physically hurt? Oh my god…" he asks interrupting Fin.

"Oh crap! You don't know about Lewis?" Fin asks shocked because that has passed in the news and in the newspapers for days.

"Who the fuck is Lewis? Did he hurt her? Oh god! Do I have to kill someone because no one hurts my Liv!" He said almost yelling he was really nervous.

"Calm down I'll explain it to you. Lewis is a rapist/serial killer that kidnaped Olivia 2 months ago…" When Elliot heard the word rapist he froze. "He had her with him for 4 days, he didn't feed her, he didn't gave her any drinks except vodka. She watch him kill a rape a women, kill a cop, when he was going to rape her she escape and beat him with a metal bar, she was very brave like always, but this time she came out of that place in a way that I never see her, she was like that for a lot, she cut her own hair because she felt so dirty, she had one broken harm and 3 broken ribs. She isn't working yet. She really need you but you weren't there an thought that she wasn't going to talk with you now I'm sure that she doesn't even want to see you in a photo!"

That had broken Elliot's heart, how could he just never had heard about that?

"Is she seeing someone?" Elliot asks.

"No, she date Brian for a while, but now is just her and Sarah."

"Sarah?" he asks curious.

"You don't know Sarah? She is Olivia daughter, she's 3 years old."

"Her daughter? Who's the father?"

"I really don't know she says that she went to a clinic and made a fertilization treatment but I don't believe her she reacted really badly and she cried when she found out that she was pregnant so I think that it as a regretted one night stands." Fin says.

"I know who the father is!" Elliot says almost speechless.

**Olivia's POV**

She was sitting on her couch lost in her thoughts and crying alone when something brigs her to the earth.

"Mommy… I'm hungry!" it was Sarah.

Olivia immediately dried her tears.

"Hey princess I thought that you were taking a nap."

"Mommy why were you crying?"

"It was nothing. Now what does my little doll wants to eat?"

"Cookies! Cookies!" she said happily.

Sarah was beautiful, she had chocolate brown hair, and infectious smile, a strong personality and she was very sociable and funny just like her mother and she has her father ocean blue eyes and his stubbornness and strangeness.

"Let me guess chocolate cookies with milk?" Olivia said and pull her little princess to her arms.

"Yeah mommy yeah!"

Olivia went to the kitchen and grabbed the cookies a two cups of milk

"Here it is!"

"Mommy, I love you and I don't like seeing you cry, it's because of the bad men?"

"Mommy was crying because of a man that used to be my best friend."

"Do you miss him? Why aren't you still friends? What's his name?" Sarah asked.

"Hey little girl one question at the time, his name is Elliot, I miss him more than anything in this world and we are not beast friends today because he left me."

"Do you love him? Because I heard grandpa Don saying that you love a man very much and he used to be your partner…"

"why did grandpa said that to you?"

"Cause I asked him why don't you have a boyfriend, so do you wove Ewiot or not?" she asks firmly. **(A/N- Sarah is 3 years old and she can't say the L's so all the L's are replaced with W's like love-wove or Elliot-Ewiot, because I thought that was cute XOXO)**

"I… I don't… I mean…maybe yes, maybe not, but you little girl shouldn't worry about me, let's eat our cookies!"

"Yay!" Sarah said.

**Elliot's POV**

_I need to call her. Should I talk about Sarah? Maybe not, at least not right now._

Elliot grabbed his phone and took a deep breath, _this is it now or never, _he pressed the contact and wait, wait, _come on Liv_, but she didn't answered to he decided to leave a voicemail message.

"Hi Liv, I know that you are with your phone with you and that you just didn't want to answered, but that's fine because I didn't answered to any of your calls in the past 4 years. You should be thinking why am I calling you, I'm calling you because Fin told me today what happened 2 months ago, I know you too good to know that something more happened, something that he probably said or done to you that you didn't told to anyone, you can trust me, I'm still the same El! I had a lot going on my mind but now I'm back to life again, now I'm the usual Elliot, I may not have a wife or kids around me but that is fine to me because I know that my kids love me, and Kathy and I divorced, what is really making me very sad is that I don't know if I can have your love like I was used to have when we were best friends and partners, I really want that back, I really want you back I really want to give you all my love back! I'm sorry that I was not with you in such a difficult moment like this. I really miss you! You are my best friend and my partner for life, and do not think I've forgotten you, because that would be impossible, you are too good to be forget, you're always on my mind. Call me back when you're ready… Semper Fi!"

" I need to talk to her now, I'm not sure if can wait until she's ready, and if she doesn't get ready? And if she doesn't wanna see me?" he couldn't think anymore so he grabbed is keys and walk of the door, it was now or never!

_I hope that she she's at home! _

**Olivia's POV**

Olivia and Sarah were on the couch, they had ate their cookies and deinked their milk, now they were watching Frozen.

"Mommy can you tew **(A/N tew-tell) **me more things about Ewiot, pwease!?"

"Why do you want to know things about Elliot?"

"Pwease mommy, pwease!"

"What do you wanna know?"

"Is he pretty?"

"Yeah, very pretty!" Olivia said.

"Eyes cowor?"

"Blue like yours."

"is he funny?"

"He used to be now I don't know."

"Why do you wove him?"

"I never said that I love him!" Olivia said trying to defend herself.

"Okay, Okay why do you wike (A/N wike-like) him?"

"I LIKED him because he is strong and brave but at the same time he has a great heart, and he cares a lot with the people that he love, he was always by my sad and he had my back in the dangerous situations, he also was funny, together we were perfect, he was a hot head but I could always calm him, and when we fight with his wife he stayed in my apartment, he used to know everything about me and I used to know everything about him and the longest relationship that I ever had with a man was with him. Are the little girl happy now?" Olivia says and starts to tickle Sarah on her cute little belly.

"yeah I'm happy but mommy stop! HAHA Stop or I'm gonna pee!" Sarah said almost screaming.

'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'

"yeah! Guests!" Sarah said running to the door.

"Sarah don't open that door! Wait for me!"

Sarah opened the door to find a very pretty man outside of it.

"Hi I'm Sarah! Who are u?"

"Hi I'm Elliot!"

"OHHH I see…so you're the guy?! Wow you're like my mommy said you are! Do you know that my mommy is a super hero, but without a cape she has a gun!"

"I know I used to have a gun in the past, but I was not a super hero has your mommy." Elliot smiled a get on his knees to be on the little girl's level.

"Sarah Elliot Benson how many times do I have to tell you to not open the door by yourself?!" Olivia said arriving at the door but when she looked down all she saw was Elliot!

"Sorry mommy. Hey Ewiot is here can we go watch a movie?"

"Yeah, Sarah go watch a movie in the ling room and let me and Elliot talk, is that okay little princess?" she asks bringing the little girl to her harms.

"Can Ewiot what a movie with us?" She says kissing her mother's cheek. "Pwease!" she said making puppy cute eyes.

"We'll see Okay?"

"Okay mommy I love you very much!"

"Hey you finally said the love instead of wuv! I'm so proud of you princess, now go watch our movie and them I will join you, hey and I love you too!" Olivia said proudly and for a moment she forgot about Elliot.

Elliot was at the door watching the loving moment between women that he loves and the cutest little girl he had ever seen and that made his heart melt.

"She is so pretty just like you!" Elliot said.

"Elliot…"

"I'm sorry, Liv! I…"

"You son of a bitch! Just stop talking!" she yelled "You think that after 3 years you can show here and apologize, you don't know about about the thing that I had I'm my head, because of you cried every night for I don't know how long, I suffered a lot, I thought that my life didn't made any sense, I thought about killing myself, I thought about leaving SVU! You left I thought that we were friends, I thought that I were partners!" She said with now tears in her face "but then I found out that I was going to have a baby and that make me have the guts to continue with my life, and now I'm happy, I have Sarah and we are both fine!"

"Sorry I left you, I left you after what we did, I kiss you we made love I shoot that teenager and I leave and that was not fair for you, but I want you to know that that nightmeant a lot to me it was not just some casual sex I you know it! It was passionately! Uhmm Sarah Elliot Benson… o kind of like but don't you think that her name should be Sarah Elliot Benson-Stabler?" Elliot asks.

"What are you talking about, I made artificial insemination!" She lied.

"So don't you think that is a coincidence that you got pregnant at the time we had sex? How old is she? 3? Don't lie to me I know too well! She is or is not my daughter?"

"yes…" she said so softly that he barely heard.

"Liv I'm so happy we have a daughter!" He said hugging her.

She hugged him back "I wanna be mad at you but I can't! I missed you so much! What are you gonna do about me and Sarah?"

Still hugging her he said into her ear "With Sarah I intend on loving her 'cause she's my daughter, I also intend on tell her that I'm her daddy and that I love her and play a lot with her, I also want to walk her to the school in her first day, to scary all of her boyfriends and to walk her down the aisle"

Olivia smiled and said "How can you love her so much if you only meet her 10 minutes ago?"

"I don't know I just love her! And she is so cute, she looks so much like you but with my blue eyes."

"Yeah, your eyes!"

"Continuing, with you I wanna do anything to prove to you that you can trust me, and the I wanna prove to you how much I love, I wanna date with you then marry you, and the we could have a baby, I wanna be part of your family and grow old with you."

"El…"

"Don't be afraid of me just because I love you!" He interrupted her.

"El! I was gonna say that I love you too and that I like the thing that you planning on do with us!"

"Really? When I decided to come here I thought that you were going to punch me in the face or shoot me in the balls but instead of then I have you saying to me that you love me, I'm a lucky guy!"

"Yeah you are! Because I thought that when you come back I was going to shook you and punch you but you came back and I just can't be mad with you!"

"Liv?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kiss you, okay? Elliot asked.


	2. the talk

I shot a girl, I killed an innocent girl, an innocent young girl...

I can't do this anymore... I just can't!

Elliot decided that is time in SVU was over, he couldn't handle the pain of loosing someone, even that someone was a complete stranger. If it hurts so much loosing someone that you don't know, how would be if he lost someone that he know, that he love like Olivia... He wouldn't handle so much pain even if they haven't the courage to tell each other their feeling it would be too much pain to deal with. He needs to leave SVU, he needs to leave his partner, his best friend, he needs to leave Olivia, even if it's going to hurt both their heart, this, their friendship,was becoming much more in his heart and he couldn't take the risk of loosing her, he just couldn't, so the best was to leave. It would be better to everyone!

He went to Cragen's office to an end in his SVU journey.

He knock's two times at the door like he usually do.

"Come in Stabler!"

He entered in his captain's office, he was with a face that showed pure pain and hurt.

"What's up stabler?" Don said.

"I... I... I'm putting my paper in! I can't do this anymore! I can't handle another lost! I made my decision and I'm not going to think more about it, it's no way I'm going back with it!" He sad has quickly has he could and he putted his badge and gun in Don's desk.

"Are you..." Don said but before he could finish it Elliot interrupted him.

"Yeah I'm sure!"

"What about Olivia?"

When he heard that he just lost a bit of his brave posture.

"We chose each other over the job, I kill that girl because I was afraid that she could kill Liv, it's not easy leaving her... It's probably the hardest thing I had ever done in my life but it's the best to everyone." El said.

"So I'm losing one of my two best detectives?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you going to say goodbye... to Liv?" Don asked.

"No! I just let her a note I can't handle seeing her in pain, I can't hurt her! I like her to much to do that..."

Olivia walked in the squad earlier that usual to finish some paperwork, when she sat on her desk she noticed that she had a letter in her desk.

"Liv I'm leaving SVU I can't handle losing you! You are to important to me...

I think that this song says all I want to tell you...

If I should stay

I would only be in your way

So I'll go but I know

I'll think of you

Every step of the way

And I will always love you

I will always love you

You, my darling you

Bitter sweet memories

That is all I'm taking with me

So goodbye, please, don't cry

We both know I'm not what you, you need

And I will always love you

I will always love you, oh

I hope life treats you kind

And I hope you'll have

All you've dreamed of

And I wished you joy

And happiness

But above all this, I wish you love

And I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I, I will always love you, you

Darling, I love you

I'll always

I'll always

Love you

Semper Fi, El"

At that moment Olivia's was crying in a way that she had never cried before, he had tell her that he loved her but now he was gone and she couldn't tell him that she Los him back.

Fin noticed that Olivia was crying and went closer to her.

"What happened!? Why are you crying baby girl?"

Olivia didn't answered his questions, instead she throw everything that was in her desk to the floor and started to cry even more has before.

Fin didn't said noting else to her, but suddenly he noticed that she was pale and shaking a lot.

"Please tell me what happened baby girl?" Fin asked once again.

"He.. he's gone..."

"Who's gone?" Fin asked.

Olivia couldn't talk, she was to shocked so she just give Fin the letter, when she was sitting on her chair Cragen's office doe opened.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled seeing Elliot.

shit she's here earlier, Elliot thought.

"Liv I..."

"No! No! You just shut up, you are going to listen! You were planing on leaving without a goodbye and just giving me this shitty letter..." She grabbed the letter that was in Fin's hand. "Where you say that you will always love me, and that you should've stay! Really you are planning on leaving without a Goodbar and on telling me by letter that you love me? I thought that we were best friends, that we were partners... If it's really true that you love me why are you doing this? Hum why?"

Everyone was looking at them in plenty silence.

"Liv if I couldn't handle saying goodbye to you face in face... But everything that is in that letter it's true, I love you and I just didn't want to hurt you, so I'm leaving! We chose each other over the job and we both know that we weren't just friends or partners, everyone knows that! So please, please forgive me I know that I should have talked to you and sad my feeling to you earlier, I know that? Please... I'm sorry!" He said.

Everyone was happy/confused/angry because of the situation, happy because one of them had finally expressed his fillings, confused because he was leaving and angry because he has been an ass on planing just to leave her a letter.

Olivia was crying but not has much has before.

"I forgive you... I... I forgive you, and I want you to...t...to know that I... I love yo too!" She said still shaking.

Elliot went closer to her and grab her harms making her to stop shaking, she always calmed in his harms.

"I'm going to kiss you, okay?"

She just nodded in response.

Slowly her went closer until they slips were on each other's. His hands were on her waist and her hand were in his face. The kiss was passionately more that one of then had before.

Everyone Wes clapping and yelling thing to them but they were to busy to noticed that they were not alone and that that had yelled at each other and now they were kissing é peach other in front of everyone.

They break the kiss because they needed hair.

He held her hands and said: " Liv I know from 12 years and love you since the beginning, even if we didn't had expressed our feelings for each other before we were always side by side, and my heart is your since a lot of time ago, so I want to ask you if you want to marry me, I know that I only said that I love today but we know each other so good, and we don't need to have more time to know each other so I think that we should marry so, Olivia Benson do yo wanna marry me?" He pulled a blue velvet box from his pocket and opened it, inside was a beautiful diamond ring." I had this ring in my pocket for 4 years and now it's the right time to give it to you..."

"You were planning to propose to me for 4 years but you never had the courage to do it?"

"Yeah, mow please yes or no?"

"Let me think" she teased.

"You're a teaser Mrs. Olivia Benson, come on yer or no?"

"Yes, of course I would marry you!" She said.

He put the ring in her finger and then he kissed her hard on the lips.

"I may be leaving this job but I'm sure of one thing I'm not leaving you anymore!" He said.


	3. Author Note

A/N: A huge thank you to the amazing LoisAndClarkSuperfanthat helped me writing this chapter!


End file.
